Page
↽Welcome⇁ ~Basic Information~ ~Roleplay Information~ ↽Introduction⇁ You wandered through the evening, the crisp moonlight guiding you. Recently, your twoleg made the mistake of letting you outside, which resulted in you escaping into the depths of the deep, humid forest. As you explored the nature around you, your senses strenghened and you felt a bit more confident. After a few minutes of looking through the forest, there was a sudden rattle in the bushes in front of you. Your pathetic claws unsheathed and you marched closer to the sound in order to investigate, all of a sudden, a mouse lept out of the bush and you flung back in panic, tumbling onto the ground, dust getting into your eyes. Your confidence quickly decreased and you started at yourself in embarassment. You decided to return home, as the life of a rogue was not for you. Unfortuntely, the scent you had followed was no more and the luminous moon that led you was covered in a thick fog. You decided to continue on your journey but was quickly left in fear as the sounds of other animals silenced your own breathing. You walked towards a river and decided to follow it upstream in hope of discovering shelter. As you followed the river, an interesting aroma entered your nostrils. Being the curious feline you were, you followed the scent only to be cornered in a small area surrounded by large oak trees. The moment you arrived, a large brown male cat attacked you from the bushes behind you, scratching and tearing at your pelt, reaching your flank. You whimpered as blood hit your mouth and you gagged at the funky taste. The male cat got off of you and prepared himself to attack you once again, but as he ran towards you, you swiped your small claws against the cat's nose. He glared at you and began to viciously hiss. "How dare you invade our territory, I could kill you right now!" he said, the venom in his voice causing you to feel insecure and panicked. "I.. I didn't mean to, I got lost!" you replied, stuttering. "Lost? How do I know your not a rival rogue!? he hissed. "If I was, don't you think I would've fought you better?" He looked at you in agreement and sighed. "You're right, you were absolutely terrible. Why don't I take you to my camp and my leader will sort this out, and don't try anything or I'll kill you on the spot." he said defensively. You nodded quickly and followed him into the camp, discovering a beautiful meadow of cats asleep and the smell of delicious prey. You continued to follow him into the well protected territory and he brought you to a large curved tree where a cat sat upon it. "Nettlestar, I found this clueless cat on our territory, shall I leave?" he said. Nettlestar looked at you and nodded back at the male cat. "I am Nettlestar, and who are you?" "I am just a simple housecat.." you looked at the tag on your neck, it read "{insert name here}". He looked at you with a judgemental expression on his face. Clearly the tom wasn't fond of kittypets. Nettlestar lept off of the highrock and slowly observed you. "Well {insert name here}, would you be interested in joining BrambleClan?" he asked hesitantly. The offer suprised you at first and you thought about it. If you left, you may never find your twoleg again and face certain death,. If you stay, you'd make new friends and learn what these cats knew. The choice was yours. "I would like to join." you answered back. "Well then, welcome to BrambleClan." Nettlestar said with a kind grin on his face. Written By: 'Anarchii/Oakkit ↽Regulations⇁ ↽Meet the Clan⇁ |} '~Deputy (1/1)~ ~Co-Deputy (1/1)~ ~Lead Medicine Cat (1/1)~ ~Medicine Cat (1/2)~ ~Medicine Cat Apprentice (2/2)~ ~Elite Warriors (1/7)~ ~Warriors~ ~Apprentices~ ~Queens~ ~Kittens~ ~Elders~ ~Visitors~ ↽Quotes⇁ |} ↽Roleplay Schedule⇁ Please note that these are not times you have to be on, simply times that roleplay sessions with the whole clan will be held, and when plots will take place. We will sometimes go over these times for roleplay or under. ~Weekdays~ ~Eastern~ 3:30 PM - 11:30 PM ~Central~ 2:30 PM - 10:30 PM ~Mountain~ 1:30 PM - 9:30 PM ~Pacific~ 12:30 PM - 8:30 PM ~Weekends~ ~Eastern~ 9:30 AM - 11:30 PM ~Central~ 8:30 AM - 10:30 PM ~Mountain~ 7:30 AM - 9:30 PM ~Pacific~ 6:30 AM - 8:30 PM ↽FAQs⇁ Can I have multiple OCs? You are only allowed to have one OC in BrambleClan. Can I make a side-group? Please don't. Can I make a discussion post about subject here? Ask a high rank first. Can my friend join? Have them fill out a joining form and we'll see. When is there going to be a prophecy? When the high ranks decide there is going to be. I want to make my OC subject here. How do I get this approved? Fill out a plot form. What does 'fluid' in orientation mean? Fluid means there are light, neutral, and dark orientated cats in our clan. There is a mix. You are free to choose your OC's realm. Can I be a high rank? Those are too be chosen. So no, not right when you join, unless I have promised you a high rank beforehand. What is the Cave of Mosses? The Cave of Mosses is a sacred cave which moss is collected. It is accessed by crawling through a tunnel. When your in there, it is pitch black and very difficult to see. You can collect tons of fresh moss here, though be wary when entering. If there a sign of rain, it can flood. In the past there have been various problems with foxes sheltering in there. What is the Cherry Grove? The Cherry Grove is an abandoned twoleg gazebo that has cherry trees sprouting from the wood. It has vines strung across the walls which show how long it has been without use. It is said that many cats have confessed their love for each other or admitted to their feelings for the other, since it is such a mystical and pretty place. Can we have a Deceased Page? Since we have no cats deceased yet, we do not currently need one. Once a cat dies we will most likely make one, but for the time being, no. When do we roleplay? We don't have a specific roleplay time, though you might see high ranks calling cats on for roleplay. We're the type of clan that roleplays whenever. However, if we have a huge event/plot planned, we will create specific times for it instead of just randomly creating a plot. Can medicine cats have mates and kits? Medicine cats can have mates once they're a full medicine cat. They can have kits, but not until they have a fully trained apprentice or there is another full medicine cat. Yes this includes male medicine cats. What is our age rate? We have different age rates depending on rank. Kits & Apprentices: '''1 Day= 1 Moon. '''Warriors & Above: 1 Day= 1 Moon, or 1 Week= 1 Moon More To Be Added! ↽Camp⇁ to problems with this den we will be using the castle den ↽Associations⇁ For sake of neatness in the table, some groups names will be appreviated. ~Allies~ ~Rivals~ ↽Forms⇁ ↽Editors⇁ ~Chatstep~ Room Name: BrambleClan Password: Bramble